1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus such as an ink jet printer, for example, and a partition sheet output method in the printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
The following existing image forming apparatus (printing apparatus) has been known (for example, JP-A-11-292381). That is, the image forming apparatus (printing apparatus) transfers a toner image formed on a surface of a photosensitive member by a developing device of an image forming unit onto output paper (medium) by a transfer unit, and then, fixes the toner image thereto by a fixing device while cutting roll paper into a specified length as the output paper. Thereafter, the image forming apparatus discharges the output paper on a discharge tray through a transportation roller and a paper discharge roller. In the image forming apparatus, an interleaf (partition sheet) larger than the output paper is discharged on the discharge tray every time image formation for one job in which images are formed on a plurality of sheets of output paper is completed. In this manner, a plurality of jobs are segmented one by one, so that the respective jobs are identified easily.